


🌊 dive

by slytherinkenma



Category: Number24, ナンバー・トゥーフォー | number24
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinkenma/pseuds/slytherinkenma
Summary: Sei has been in love with his best friend Natsu for all his life. But words have never come easy to him. Unperturbed, time trickles onward.
Relationships: Natsusa Yuzuki/Seiichirou Shingyouji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	🌊 dive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tooruluvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruluvr/gifts).



> for luna
> 
> yet again, i am ready to let my heart be broken by a sports anime. yet again, you’re by my side and i wanted to thank you for that 
> 
> i know the show has dropped literally only 2 hours ago but i had to
> 
> here’s to hoping that this show won’t face the same fate as hoshiai no sora did
> 
> love you!

It had been 42 days since high school graduation. Since his newest self-set deadline for finally telling Natsu. He had pined quietly for yet another season of blooming cherry blossoms and lukewarm afternoons. But what was another spring, when Sei had already spent most of his lifetime like this? 

A childhood filled with endless summers and stolen glances. And the all-consuming dread of being found out. Of lowering this little wall he had built around this huge secret. A wall with floodgates that prevented the waves to carry Natsu far far away from him. 

\--------

It had been 42 days since their first college semester started. They both made the rugby team. They both lived in the dorms. They were closer than ever. Who would’ve thought that that was even possible? 

He wanted to tell Natsu, he really did. But what if it ruined everything? What if confessing like a silly middle schooler took his best friend away from him? Sei didn’t want to take that chance.

Everything was going so well. He just had to get over himself. That’s all.

\--------

It had been 12 days since the accident. He had told Natsu multiple times in the past to never get on that damned motorcycle. He had warned him about how dangerous it was. But Natsu hadn’t listened, Natsu never listened. And now...

“Fuck.” 

Sei hit his fist against the vending machine in the hospital hallway. He’d do anything to switch places with Natsu. To be the one laying in that hospital bed. He’d pray to all the gods, cash in all of his good karma, do whatever it would take. 

He would even tuck his feelings away forever and gladly let them slumber away in the depths of his heart, if that would cause Natsu to wake up again. If it would bring him his best friend back. That’s all he wanted. And he had never wanted anything more in his life. 

\--------

It had been 12 seconds since Natsu’s eyes fluttered open. Someone was crying loudly. As Natsu slowly raised a shaking hand to Sei’s face and caressed his cheek, Sei realised that he was the one sobbing. He hugged his best friend as carefully as he could. 

He woke up. He woke up. He woke up.

A nurse put a gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder and he was led outside while they took care of Natsu. As soon as he made it to the hallway, his legs gave up on him and he sank to the floor. His tears of joy hadn’t stopped. 

A grand weight fell off his chest and he was able to breathe again. He cried until they let him back inside the room. Where he cried some more while holding onto Natsu’s hand. He knew he should be keeping his composure but he couldn’t so Sei ended up comforting Natsu as Natsu comforted Sei in an endless spiral of heavy tears and hidden affection.

\--------

It had taken 62 days for Natsu’s broken leg to heal. And several more until he could walk independently and securely. Sei had been by his side every metaphorical and literal step of the way. 

Natsu was in pain. The knowledge that he won’t be able to play rugby anymore seemed more painful than his physical injuries. Sei was hurting with him. 

Almost losing Natsu - it had felt like a living nightmare. Now, Sei just wanted to be there for him. To console him, to comfort him. To be the best friend Natsu deserved. The best friend Natsu had been for Sei through all those years. 

After all, Natsu had been the one who had befriended a Sei who was petrifyingly shy in kindergarten. Natsu had been the one who had loved Sei despite him being an introverted, boring primary schooler. Natsu had been the one to console a Sei whose social anxiety plagued him during his middle school years.

And now this Sei - who had received all that love and support and comfort and condition-less friendship through all those years - would repay Natsu tenfold. Not because he felt like he owed him. But because he loved him back just as much. 

Even if his romantic love for Natsu was undoubtedly unrequited, their platonic love was strong and they both knew it. It was grand enough for Sei to push his feelings to the side in order to be there for Natsu. In order to find his peace with staying silent. 

\--------

It had been 62 seconds of complete silence. Sei hadn’t known that he was able to hold his breath for that long. 

He felt like his heart was beating 63 times a second. Natsu was so close he had to be able to hear it.

Close. So close. Not as close as he had been 64 seconds ago though - when he had kissed Sei. 

Which had unsurprisingly short circuited Sei’s brain and left him staring dumbly at his best friend. His head was swimming with questions.

_Why -_

_Since when -_

_But -_

_Are you sure -_

_Me? -_

And back to 

_Why -_

And he could ask all those questions and more and would still not believe this - so he decided not to do it. Not to overthink it. Not to give in to the panic that wanted to burst out of his brain and flow through his veins and drown him in dread and worry. And to just let go. Just this once. 

To let go of all the _whys_ and _hows_ and _what ifs_ and just jump into the unknown. 

Because as long as Natsu was by his side, he knew that he would be alright. 

So he took a deep breath and dived right back in. 

So he kissed Natsu. 

It felt like... breaking through the surface of a stormy sea. Just to realise that in fact - above the surface - the water was calm and the waves were gentle and everything was peaceful and quiet and perfect. 

It felt like everything was okay. More than okay. 

It felt like home. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic’s title being a reference to a queerbaiting sports anime, in the hopes of that working as a roundabout lil magic trick to avoid number24 to go down that same path? i don’t know what you’re talking about


End file.
